


Double Dream

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Unspoken attraction...





	Double Dream

_I dreamed of him last night_  
_Alone, and we were free_  
 _Surrendered without fight_  
 _To sensuality_  
 _This morning I espied_  
 _A look upon his face_  
 _As my eyes opened wide,_  
 _Remembering his embrace,_  
 _Occurred to me a thought_  
 _Delicious to my heart_  
 _In day, in vain I’ve sought--_  
 _In night, we’re not apart._  
 _I felt that moment sure_  
 _He’d dreamed the same as I_  
 _His eyes had such allure_  
 _On both our lips a sigh_  
 _This morning when we met,_  
 _Transfixed, after our dream,_  
 _A vision to never forget_  
 _Or speak of or blaspheme_  
 _For one day, evening new,_  
 _That vision will come true_  
 _I tell you, through and through,_  
 _Our vision will come true._


End file.
